iTrick Or Treat
by abracadabra94
Summary: "Tomorrow night we're not going to some stupid restaurant. We're going Trick or Treating." Seddie oneshot.


**Hello. So I kind of got the idea for this Seddie Halloween one-shot because I was invited to go to a Halloween bonfire by someone I don't really like. So I told him my mom said I couldn't go. In my defense my mom did tell me to say that, so it wasn't EXACTLY lying, and besides he's kind of a jerk anyway, which is why I don't like him. And I hate parties. So there. Okay, enough defending myself. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: [Insert creepy music] I'm about to tell you a horrifying (not really) tale that involves the members of the popular show iCarly. I may not own iCarly, but I do own…[dun dun dun]…your soul. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ack-cough-cough. **

_Suddenly there was a loud noise. She realized it was coming from the basement. Something was down there. She should've known she should turn back now, but for some reason she couldn't comprehend, she just had to see what was down there. Her hand trembled and her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly reached for the old marble doorknob. The door creaked loudly as it began to open, and her heart started to beat faster. She opened the door a little more, then a little more until she could finally see inside. She let out a blood-curdling scream as she stood there, unable to move, staring into the eyes of the- _

"Hey Carls, can you pass the popcorn?" Sam asked. She lay on the couch with her eyes half shut, ignoring what she believed to be the most boring monster movie of all time. _Man, _she thought_, the chicks in these movies just keep getting stupider and stupider. _

"Carls," she said again. "Carly, did you hear me? I said…" It was then that Sam finally opened her eyes to see an even-whiter-than-usual Carly sitting on the other side of the couch, blanket pulled around her shoulders, rocking back in forth in the fetal position with her eyes shut so tight it was a wonder her eyelids hadn't fused together.

"Carly," Sam said, crawling over to the other side of the couch and shaking her friend's shoulder. "Carly! Snap out of it!"

"So…many…monsters…" mumbled Carly as she continued to rock back and forth.

"Oh for the love of Pete." Sam got up, flipped on the lights, and turned off the TV.

"You can open your eyes now Carly. I turned the movie off."

Carly stopped rocking back and forth and cautiously peeked one eye open. "No more monsters?"

"No more monsters."

Carly breathed a sigh of relief and finally opened both of her eyes completely. "Thank goodness. I've never been so scared in my life!"

"Sorry about that Carls. We won't watch that movie again. I thought it was boring anyway. I'm gonna go get some ham." She walked over to Carly's refrigerator and started rummaging through it, disregarding the fact that it wasn't actually her fridge or even her house. "You want anything?"

"Nah," said Carly, getting up from the couch, "I think I'm just going to go upstairs and take a shower."

"M'kay," said Sam through a mouthful of the honey-glazed ham she had just managed to get a hold of. "See ooh la-er. Mmm…swee hammy goo-ness." Carly rolled her eyes and went upstairs, leaving Sam alone to enjoy her snack.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a blur of orange stripes and brown hair charged into the room. "Sam!" exclaimed the panicked boy, startling the blonde and causing her to spit out her ham. "Quick, I need your help."

"Oh don't tell me you got scared by the stupid Halloween movies too. I've had to deal with a Carly panic attack already tonight."

"No it's not that it's…"

"So what, you saw yourself in a mirror and were frightened by the level of dorkatude?"

"Sam…"

"Or maybe your psycho mother finally snapped completely and won't stop giving you those stupid tick baths."

"No Sam, I…"

"Oh I know! You're having a panic attack because you found out what I did to your laptop yesterday."

"No I…wait…what did you do to my laptop?"

"Uh…nothing."

"Sam! Why do you always…ah, just forget it. Anyway, I need your devious mind to help me get out of something."

"Like I said, your mom snapped and…"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me please?" Sam's mouth quickly snapped shut. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, Randy Peters invited me to his Halloween bonfire tomorrow night…"

"Well congratulations Frednub, you've finally been invited to a social gathering! I'm so proud." She wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Sam, I mean it. Now listen. I don't want to go to this thing. Randy Peters is nothing but a bully and a jerk. He only invited me because his mom and my mom are co-workers and his mom forced him to invite me. I was just going to ignore the invite but my mom found it and she's just about to call his mom and confirm the RSVP, but I know that if I go Randy will take the opportunity since we aren't at school and beat me up so bad it will make the abuse you give me look like nothing. I told my mom I didn't want to go but she told me unless I could come up with a good excuse in the next five minutes she's calling to confirm the RSVP!"

"Woah! Chill Fredbag. You've got to calm down and breathe. Just tell your fruitcake of a mother that you're afraid Randy might do permanent damage to your face and you'll be off the hook. Crazy would never let her precious Freddie-weddie do anything dangerous."

"I can't tell her I'm afraid Randy will hurt me because then she'll go into freak out mode and never let me go to school again."

"So don't go to school. It's not like we learn anything important there anyway."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Not an option Sam."

"Fine," she sighed. "Hmm…" she tapped her chin with her finger. "You could always fake sick."

"Oh yeah, I'll just tell my extremely over-protective and paranoid mother that I'm carrying around some disease. That should go over well. Last time I thought I was coming down with a cold she immediately brought me to the emergency room and I was there all night while she made the doctors stick me with needles to test me for every disease known to man. Do you _know _how many diseases there are to test for?"

"No…"

"I do."

"How many…"

"I'd rather not say."

"Gotcha. Okay, so faking sick is out. Hmm…let me think…wait, why am I helping you again?"

"Please Sam?" Freddie begged. "I'll do anything. I'll buy you a whole ham. Two whole hams. And a jumbo sized bucket of fried chicken. I'll…I'll let you insult whenever you want for a whole week with no comebacks or complaints. Just please, _please _help me out. I need your devious brain. And fast; my five minutes is almost up."

Sam thought for a moment. "Well…it'd be no fun to insult you if you didn't try to fight back, but I could use the ham and chicken. Throw in some ribs and a box of Fat Cakes and you've got yourself a deal."

"Thank you!" Freddie pulled Sam into a giant bear hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"LET. ME. GO."

"Sorry." Freddie quickly backed away. "So any more ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could…"

"FREDDIE!"

The Shay's front door flew open once again. "Uh oh," said Freddie.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" cried his mother. "I told you to be back in exactly four and a half minutes and do you know how long it's been?"

"I…uh…"

"Six minutes and forty three seconds!" she said, not giving him the chance to answer. "Oh, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is I called you five times and you didn't pick up!"

"I'm sorry Mom! I must have left my phone in my room. And I was over here trying to come up with an…I mean…asking Sam about tomorrow because I was pretty sure we were going to do something tomorrow night and that I wouldn't be able to go to Randy's party, but I couldn't remember what it was."

"And that takes you six minutes and forty three seconds?"

"Well I…was finding out the details. Yeah. I found out what it was we were doing tomorrow night but I still needed to know…you know…what time and stuff."

"Oh, and so what exactly is it that you two will be doing tomorrow?"

"We're…um…going on a date!"

"WHAT?" said Sam and Mrs. Benson at the same time.

"Shhh…" Freddie said, putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. "It's okay S-HAM, I think we should tell her. We shouldn't be CHICKEN. We can admit to my mom that the reason I can't go to the bonfire where there will be RIBS and FAT CAKES is because we are going on a date."

Mrs. Benson looked at Sam. "Is this true?"

"Uh…yep. Sure is. Freddor…I mean, Freddie asked me out and I agreed. We're going to the Cheesecake Warehouse tomorrow night."

"Freddie, why would you want to go on a date with this…demon?"

"Uh, the demon has ears you know," said Sam.

"Because Mom, I like her, and I don't care what you say. I'm sixteen now and I'm old enough to date who I want."

"Fine," Mrs. Benson grumbled. "But if you come back with broken limbs you are never seeing her again!" And with that she stormed out of the apartment.

Freddie sighed in relief and dropped his arm off Sam's shoulders.

"Great," said Sam, "So looks like I'm done here. I expect the food items we discussed to be on my doorstep first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wait a minute," said Freddie, grabbing her wrist as she was just about to leave. "I need you to come to the Cheesecake Warehouse with me tomorrow. My mom will surely call to check up on me, and she might want to talk to you too."

"Fine. But we're not going to the Cheesecake Warehouse."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want me to buy you meat there?"

"Oh, you're going to buy me meat. And I still expect it to be delivered to me, but tomorrow night we're not going to some stupid restaurant. We're going Trick or Treating."

"You still go Trick or Treating?"

"Please. Like I would ever pass up the opportunity of free candy. Now," she slung an arm across his shoulders. "Let's talk costumes."

* * *

"And do you have your cell phone? And first aid kit?"

"Yeah Mom, I've got everything I need," Freddie called back to his mom as he tried to escape his apartment.

"What about your…"

"Bye Mom!" He quickly stepped into the hall and shut his apartment door behind him.

"Looking pretty spiffy there Dorkwad," said the blonde girl who was leaning against the wall outside his apartment.

"Shut up Sam. My mom thought I was going on a date. She'd be suspicious if I didn't get dressed up. Just think what she'd think if I left the house wearing the Halloween costume you picked out."

"And yet she didn't question the backpack?" she said, pointing to the black bag slung over his left shoulder.

"She always makes me leave the house with that if I'm going any further than the Groovy Smoothie," he said, getting onto the elevator. "I have to have something to carry the first aid kit in." The elevator arrived on the ground floor and they got off. Lewbert, thankfully, wasn't there. Probably taking the night off to stay home and scare Trick or Treaters. Freddie unzipped the bag and took out his costume.

"That doesn't look like a first aid kit to me." She fake-gasped. "Did little Freddie Bear disobey his mommy?"

"Nyehh."

"Great comeback."

He sighed. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go to the bathroom to change into my costume. Hey, where's your costume? I thought you said you were going to wear one."

"I am. See?" She pointed to her long-sleeved black shirt which had the word "costume" written across the front in bright orange letters. Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

Freddie came out of the lobby bathroom a few minutes later wearing a French maid outfit, complete with a white frilly apron and black pumps. Sam snickered.

"Remind me again why you wanted me to wear this?"

"Because you are a teenage boy, and all the little old ladies would think you were a threat if you went Trick or Treating at your age unless you wore a silly costume. That would mean they might not open the door for us which would mean less candy for Momma."

"But you're a teenager and you're not wearing a silly costume," Freddie pointed out.

"But I'm a girl, and girls aren't seen as threats as much as boys are, despite the fact that certain girls can kick certain guys' butts."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Trick or Treat," Sam said. Freddie just stood off to the side trying to become invisible. This was the fifth house they had been to so far, and at every single house the person giving out candy had laughed at his outfit.

This time a little old lady opened the door. She had to have been at least ninety years old and wore glasses so thick she must have been nearly blind. "Well hello!" she said. "Aren't you girls just the cutest little things!" Well at least she wasn't laughing. She put some candy into each of their Halloween bags, wished them a Happy Hanukkah, and closed the door.

"You know," said Sam as they climbed down the steps, "I hope you realize you will be giving me all your candy after this is over."

"Of course."

"Hey guys!" said a familiar voice. They both turned to see Gibby and his brother Guppy walking towards them, both dressed like giant pumpkins.

"'Sup Gibs?" said Sam.

"¿Qué pasa Gibby y Gibbito?"

"Happy Birthday!" said Guppy.

"Dude, I told you," said Gibby "Today is Halloween, not anyone's birthday."

"Happy Birthday!"

Gibby sighed. "So Freddie, you decided to come Trick or Treating this year?"

"Hmph," laughed Freddie, "I'm more of a device for getting Sam more candy than a Trick or Treater." Sam punched him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"Find any good houses this year Sam?"

"Old Mrs. Wheaton in the house we just came out of was good, as usual. She's as confused about what holiday it is as the munchkin over there," she smirked and pointed to Guppy who was busy sifting through a bag of N&Ns and to find and gobble up all the yellow ones, "But she gave each of us a treat bag as big as my foot."

"Great. Oh, and you might not want to go by that house over there." He pointed to a small brick house only two houses down the street. "That's Mr. Howard's new house. I didn't know he lived there and when I knocked on his door he called me an urchin and yelled at me for disturbing his evening. Then when I asked if he had any candy he gave me this." He held up a small red and black box.

"He gave you a box of staples?" said Freddie.

"Yep. And he didn't even include a stapler! What am I going to do with a box of staples and no stapler?"

"I don't know Gib."

"Oh. Well, see you!" And with that the Gibson brothers left in search of more houses where they could get candy.

"Well that was an abrupt exit. You know, I like Gibby and Guppy but they're both so weird. I mean…" Freddie trailed off as he caught the devious look in Sam's eyes. "Uh oh. Sam? What are you thinking?"

Sam grinned her most evil grin as she pulled her small checkered backpack off her shoulder. "I'm thinking we teach Howard a lesson on what happens when you don't give kids candy on Halloween." She unzipped the bag and pulled out five rolls of toilet paper.

"Sam!" Freddie scolded. "We are not TPing our teacher's house!"

"You're right," she said, handing him the toilet paper and reaching into the backpack again, this time pulling out a carton of eggs, "You are going to do the TPing while I do the egging."

Freddie dropped the bathroom tissue. "Me? Nuh uh. No way. Not gonna happen Puckett."

"Oh don't be such a wuss."

"I am not a wuss!"

"Please, you're queen of the wusses."

"Sam!"

"It's okay, I get that you have to protect your royal title and do everything in your power to always do what is wussy…"

"I'M NOT A WUSS!"

"Then man up and prove it to me!"

"Fine! I will!" He grabbed the toilet paper off the ground, made his way to Mr. Howard's house, and started throwing the soft white rolls of paper over the roof and into the tree tops.

"That's more like it!" Sam whisper-yelled as she started chucking eggs at the windows, where they broke with a satisfying _splat. _Freddie ran out of toilet paper and started hurling eggs at the house too. When they were done Howard's property was a complete wreck.

"We did a good job Freddiccinni," Sam said, resting her elbow on Freddie's shoulder as they stood back to admire their work. "Maybe you're not such a wuss after all."

"Thanks…I think." Just then the porch light switched on and they knew Mr. Howard was about to come outside and catch them.

"Run!" Sam dropped the empty egg carton on the ground and grabbed Freddie's hand. They ran all the way back to the Bushwell, leaving a very angry Mr. Howard yelling into the dark sky for the "urchins who made this mess" to show themselves.

Sam and Freddie didn't rest until they were safely inside the Bushwell's elevator. They leaned against the elevator's back wall as they tried to catch their breaths and steady their racing heart beats. After a moment they looked at each other and simultaneously realized that neither one had pushed the button to tell the elevator which floor to go to. They chuckled slightly and both reached for the "eight" button at the same time, hands meeting by accident in the process. Their cheeks reddened slightly and they pulled back their hands. Sam leaned in again quickly and pushed the button, and the elevator started up its path.

"You know, Fredenstein," said Sam, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the smooth brushed steel of the elevator wall, "I hate to admit it, but I think tonight may have been the best Halloween I've ever had."

"Really? Even though we only got to Trick or Treat at five houses?"

"Yep. What we did to Howard's house made it all worth it. And I'm glad I got to spend the night Trick or Treating and vandalizing property with y…" she trailed off as her eyes popped open and her cheeks grew redder.

A smirk appeared on Freddie's lips. The elevator had just arrived on their floor, but neither had gotten off. "What are you glad about?"

"Uh…glad that…uh…"

"It sounded like you were just about to say you were glad you got to spend the night with me."

"Pfft…no…" she said, finally stepping out of the elevator and heading toward Freddie's apartment. She could always crash at Carly's for the night. "I was just going to say that I was glad I got to spend the night with…without the police ever having to get involved. You know, rare thing for me."

"Sam."

"What? Do you know how many kids get arrested on Halloween? Be proud I wasn't one of those kids tonight."

"Sam."

She pursed her lips together and shifted her eyes between the boy and the wall. "Okay, fine!" she finally exclaimed. "I admit it! It was more fun because you were there with me! I actually enjoy your company! But I swear, if you ever tell a single soul, I'll…"

Sam never got to say what it was that she would do to him, because it was then that Freddie leaned down and planted his lips firmly on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she found herself kissing him back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then Freddie broke away, smiling at her ever-so-slightly.

"Goodnight Sam," he whispered. Then he turned and opened the door to his apartment, thankful when he did that his mother was not in the living room to see him, for he'd forgotten to change and was still dressed in his French maid costume.

"Hey Benson," Sam called just as he was about to close the door.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should go to the Cheesecake Warehouse together sometime after all."

Freddie smiled. "I'd like that."

**Happy Halloween ;)**

**Oh, and even though they said it wasn't necessary, I want to give credit for Guppy's nickname "Gibbito" to my awesome reviewer, drawingtoaclose.**


End file.
